A Hogwarts Story
by Lorenoide2000
Summary: My friend and I are huge Harry Potter fans, and so I thought, if we can't go to Hogwarts in real life, why not write a fanfic about it?
1. Arriving

Chapter One

Arriving

_-So, I was watching Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone the other day, and in the part when it's the quidditch match, I noticed Filch cheering in the Slytherin stands. It was so funny._

-I hadn't noticed him either –Lorena said smiling -. Poor Filch, I'd hate to be him. Having a wizard family and all that and him not being magical.

_-I know, right? They should've killed him._

-How mean! –Lorena said laughing.

Lorena and her friend Abril had been best friends for quite a while now, and both of them were huge Harry Potter fans. They had attended the same junior high school, and although they had gone to different high schools, and had new friends, they talked on the phone and hanged out sometimes.

_-I'm dying to go to the Wizarding World _–Abril said-._ It would be super awesome._

-Oh, I know. It would be epic. Well I have to go now.

_-'Kay, see you on Wednesday. _

-Sure.

_-Dream about me. Bye._

-Okay, bye. –Lorena said snorting.

She turned off her laptop, and then went to put her pajamas on. She tucked under the bed's sheets and took one of her Harry Potter books.

"…_Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did, too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental. Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum. Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since"_

After some time, she left the book on the night table and turned the lamp off to go to sleep. As she had already read all the books nearly three times, she only read some passages of her favourite parts. It sure would be awesome to go the Hogwarts, but as that was sadly impossible, she had to just accept Orlando's Wizarding World.

After turning off the computer, Abril stood up from the chair in front of her desk and sank into the pillows of her bed. After some minutes, she went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. She found a magazine and started reading it for the third time.

Surely, Harry Potter were her favourite books in the world. She had to admit that, before, she wasn't a great reading fan, but these books had made her more enthusiastic about it.

She sank again on her bed and covered herself with the sheets, closed her eyes and went to sleep. It would just be utterly awesome to go to Hogwarts and meet all the characters, go to Hogsmeade and take classes, but as that was sadly impossible, she had to just accept Orlando's Wizarding World.

_Suddenly the whole room was turning madly and Abril was thrown from her bed and into a tornado of colors and sounds. She tried to grab something but she just kept on flying…_

…_it looked like there was no gravity, and Lorena turned and turned uncontrollably| in the tornado. She closed her eyes tightly, just wanting to make it stop…_

…_just when Abril thought that it was going to last forever, she felt something under her and the world stopped spinning. She was on a bed…_

…_and the room where she was was dark, so Lorena couldn't see exactly where she had landed. But she was still very sleepy, and the tornado had exhausted her…_

…_so Abril just laid on the bed and closed her eyes to go to sleep._

Lorena woke up but didn't open her eyes immediately. She had had the most bizarre dream, where the only thing she did was fly in a tornado full of colors and sounds. Besides, she was super comfortable under the covers, and didn't want to feel the cold just yet.

Just when she was drowsing again, she heard a yawn on the left of her bed and she opened her eyes surprised. What she saw surprised her even more. The white ceiling of her room was gone, and instead there was a blue canopy over her. She turned her eyes to the sides and saw blue curtains with bronze stripes.

Slowly, she sat on the bed, which she saw was also blue and bronze instead of the white with colored hearts cover her bed usually had, and listened to the sounds around her. She heard a snore and another yawn coming from in front of her bed, and then a _thump _from the right.

-Gosh, I'm so hungry –a female voice said, startling Lorena.

-You're always hungry Melissa –another female drowsy voice answered.

-Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to the Great Hall and see if breakfast has already been served –the first voice said, and then there was the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Great Hall" Lorena thought incredulously. This couldn't be happening. This was definitely _not_ happening. It was impossible! She must have still been dreaming. And yet…

-Hey Lorena, are you already up? I don't want Melissa to finish all the food before we get there.

Lorena froze when another voice called her name. "If this is real," she thought "they even think I've been here since forever". She rose slowly from her bed and trembling opened the curtains of her bed.

The room where she was was large but cozy, with four beds in each corner. One of them was empty, probably belonging to the girl named Melissa, and another one had still the curtains on. Lorena turned to the bed beside hers and saw a short girl with long curly hair the color of wheat and blue eyes.

-Are you okay? You look like you saw a banshee –the curly hair girl asked her, frowning.

-Umm… -was all Lorena could say.

-C'mon. Dress up and let's go have breakfast. I bet the food will help that pale face you woke up with.

Without a word, Lorena stood up and found her…uniform…neatly folded on a chair. She put on the grey skirt, white stockings, white blouse, a vest, and a striped blue and bronze tie. A little thought crossed her head, "_I'm in Ravenclaw_", but Lorena was still too dazzled to process it, and so she followed automatically the curly hair girl out of the room.

As she stepped down the stairs, she felt like walking on a cloud, and her mind felt fuzzy and unfocused, as she saw the common room and a few students that were also going down for breakfast.

It wasn't until she and the girl arrived to the Great Hall that it hit her like a splash of water. She was at Hogwarts!

She flushed furiously and had to use all her self-control not to scream at the top of her lungs, so she just walked besides the girl towards the Ravenclaw table. There were students of all ages there, all talking happily with each other. Lorena grab some toast and

a glass of "_Oh my God, pumpkin juice!" _and studied the other tables. At the far left side of the Hall was the Slytherin table, just next the table where she was, and next there were the Gryffindors and on the right side were at last the Hufflepuffs.

Everything was all right for now, well, all right in the terms that she was now slowly processing that she was at Hogwarts, but Lorena wasn't sure what would she do when she actually saw the main characters of the series. Because this was no Wizarding World nor a movie set, this was real!

The first important character she saw was Professor McGonagall, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her at the professor's table in front of the other four house tables.

She also noticed Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick (he was indeed tiny), and some not too important students like Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Millicent Bulstrode or Penelope Clearwater.

And then she saw them. The Golden Trio. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger…and Harry Potter.

They had just entered the Great Hall and were walking towards the Gryffindor table, and Lorena suddenly understood how Harry's admirers felt when they finally met the Boy Who Lived, because in that moment, the only thing Lorena wanted to do was to run into him and cry and hug and kiss him.

-Lorena, is everything okay?

Lorena turned to look at the curly hair girl and tried to smiled, although she felt like she was about to start hyperventilating.

This was too much, too much to stand and so quickly. Lorena focused on her food to try to control her emotions but something made her look up and at that precise moment she locked eyes with another girl that was entering the Great Hall with a bunch of girls.

Abril almost cried when she saw Lorena. She had also arrived at Hogwarts! Not caring if someone looked, she ran towards her and the two friends clenched to each other for dear life. Lorena took her hand and dragged her out of the Great Hall to the hallway, and then she turned to face her. They both stared at each other for a few seconds and at the exact moment they screamed together, hugging, dancing and jumping.

-Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God I can't believe we're here! –Abril said excitedly.

-It's like a dream come true! I don't even know if it's actually a dream or not! –Lorena answered equally excited.

-When I woke up, I wasn't very sure where I was. It was like "Is this real?" And then this Asian girl told me to dress up and have breakfast with her and all the other girls. It was like she'd know me forever!

-I know! One moment I was sleeping in my bed and the other a short girl with curly hair dragged me out of it like we were best friends. It looks like, for them, we have studied here since the beginning.

-Wait a sec. If that's what they think, then it means we can do magic! –Abril said, widening her eyes.

Lorena smiled excitedly but then frowned.

-Then we must have wands. But where are they?

Let's check our trunks. I bet they'll be there –Abril said, and without another word, she turned around and ran through the corridor -. I'll see you at lunch!

Breakfast forgotten, Abril ran down one of the staircases, praying for it not to move, and after getting lost a few times, she finally arrived at the end of one of the bottom corridors near the dungeons. There were barrels scattered all over the place, and Abril had no idea how to enter the common room. Luckily, just a second later she heard a voice behind her and turned to see the Asian girl followed by other girls, walking towards her.

-There you are! We were wondering where you'd gone to –she said, and taking out her wand, she tapped the second barrel of the second row, and a door appeared in the wall.

The girls walked through the door and Abril could finally appreciate the Hufflepuff common room. It was earthy but cozy, with fluffy looking seats in front of a fire place and plants hanging over the ceiling. Black and yellow curtains hanged from round windows which had the view of the lake and the west greenhouses. Abril went up to her room followed by the other girls, and immediately started looking for her wand. At last, she smiled as she took out a wooden wand with stripes carved on the grip.

-I didn't know you got along so well with that Ravenclaw girl –Abril heard the Asian girl ask her suspiciously.

Abril turned to look at her and saw that she looked a bit offended, and that made her feel bad.

-I'm sorry –she answered -. It's just that we…owled through the summer and became quite close.

-And you just saw her today? –the girl said raising and eyebrow-. You surely are distracted today.

Abril frowned thoughtfully and stood up to look at the plaque on the door of her room.

-Speaking about that, what day is today? –she asked as she read the plaque.

-It's Tuesday.

-No, no. The date –she said impatiently. The plaque read "Sixth Year".

-Oh, it's the twelfth of September.

So Lorena and her were in sixth grade, and the year was just beginning, but still, they had to manage learning everything they could as they obviously had "gone through" their previous years.

As she took her bag and went out of the common room, she almost stumbled with boy that was walking towards her.

-Oh sorry I didn't see you… -she started apologizing, but her mouth dropped as she saw that she had almost knocked down Ron Weasley.

-It was my fault –Ron sputtered as he flushed -. Anyway, I um... was actually looking for you.

Abril stared at Ron in surprised, and she noticed he was slightly shorter than her.

-Really?

-Yeah. Um… Fred and George are looking for you –he said uncomfortably.

-M… me? –Abril said even more surprised.

-About the chocolates you asked for.

-Oh, yeah… the chocolates –Abril said -. Then I'll look for them later I guess.

Ron just shrugged and turned around quickly, leaving her startled.

She resumed her way through the castle when she remembered how short Ron looked. She was just wondering in what year Harry was when she heard someone calling her. She looked up cautiously but relaxed when she saw Lorena running to catch up with her.

-I just saw a huge carriage parked in the grounds, and a couple of guys were talking in another language! –Lorena said breathlessly when she reached her.

Abril widened her eyes and a huge grin appeared in her face.

-It's the Triwizard Tournament!

6


	2. Getting Started

Chapter Two

Getting Started

After getting ready, Lorena followed her classmates for class. They had Transfigurations with the Gryffindors in the first period, so they walked through the corridors until they arrived to the classroom. There were chairs and tables facing the black board, and the desk with its tall leather chair was next to cage with a colorful bird inside.

Every one sat down on the chairs and as they were taking out parchment, quill and ink, a striped cat entered the room, and as it walked towards the desk, it transformed into Professor McGonagall. She turned around and eyed the classroom with her severe eyes. Then, she waved her wand and snails appeared on each of the tables.

-One of the most difficult forms of transfiguration y transforming a living thing. Their energy makes the harder to control, and sometime, the living thing will even prefer to die or explode before letting the wizard change it.

She took one of the snails and levitated it for everyone to see. She gave a flicker of her wand and the snail turned into a ornamented candle.

-For this class, you will transform your snail into a candle, and then you will proceed to light it. If the candle stays immobile, you will gain points. Begin.

Every one took their wands out and Lorena did the same, although she had not the slightest idea of what to do. It was obvious that the other students knew how to do it, because they started to make complicated wand movements as the pointed at their snails. The curly hair girl next to her, who had finally known that her name was Emma, was frowning at her snail, which was completely unaware of the girl's efforts.

Lorena turned to her own snail, which was slowly leaving a trace of slime across the table. She took her wand, fourteen and a half inches elk with phoenix core, and whipped it. The snail exploded with a tremendous sound and splashed Lorena and Emma's faces. Both girls shrieked in disgust, and Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes as she cleaned both of them with a wave of her wand and gave Lorena another snail. This time, and still disgusted, she tried to be more cautious with her movements. She gave a light flicker to her wand, and she saw with amusement as the snail slowly turned white. As it still didn't look candle-like, she tried with a bit more effort, and this time, she felt a strength struggling against her magic. The snail was defending itself! More confident, Lorena pointed her wand at the snail and tried to imagine it transforming into a candle. Slowly, the snail started to slow down, until it stopped completely, and then started to turn into soft dough until it hardened, and finally Lorena had a perfect snail-like candle in front of her, with a wick on its shell and everything. Happily, she turned to see if the other students had also succeeded. Some were also looking at a candle in front of them that looked just like hers, but some others weren't being so lucky. One student was trying to catch his snail, which couldn't stop slipping and bouncing off his hands, as if it was soap. Others had turned their snails into bright colors, and one Gryffindor girl was even looking helplessly as her snail melted.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and asked the ones who had succeeded to light their snails. The result was a bit disturbing, as some snail-candles weren't completely finished. There were muffled but strangled sounds coming from them and shrieks from the students, and Lorena saw in horror as the flame made her candle shiver.

-As you can see, some of the snails were still alive inside the wax of the candle when you light them. However, do not feel pity for them when you transform them, because if you do, it will make it worse.

-Why? –the girl who her snail had melted asked.

-If you are not firm when transforming it, the living thing will pass its pain or anger into you, making you lose control, and you may hurt yourself or others.

-I doubt this snail will make me lose control –a boy behind Lorena mocked.

-I'm sorry Mr. Williams, but I recall that you were one of the few who shrieked when the snails quivered after lighting them.

The whole class laughed, and the boy turned his eyes away, frowning.

-Now please,- Professor McGonagall said when the laughs died- bring your candles to my desk and then write a paragraph about what you observed and what should or shouldn't be done when transforming a living thing.

After class, Lorena was still a bit dazzled about her first magical class, but as she walked through the corridor, she spotted Abril coming from the dungeons.

-What happened? –Lorena asked when she saw Abril's angry face.

-He is even worse than he's described in the books! That bloody git.

-Who? –Lorena asked confused.

-Snape! –Abril answered exasperated – I just had class with him. It was awful! Now I understand how Harry feels. He's so mean! He even asked me how I had passed my Potions O.W.L.

-Well, you have no idea either –Lorena said smiling.

Abril just snorted and both friends headed outside the castle and into the grounds.

-Hey Abril! –a voice suddenly called behind them.

Abril gave Lorena a pleading look before turning to look at the one who had called her. Fred and George Weasley were strolling down the corridor towards them, huge smiles on their faces.

-There you are. We've been looking for you all morning –Fred told Abril when they reached them -. The chocolates you asked for just arrived. How many do you want?

Knowing the twins, those chocolates were surely going to be far than normal, so Abril warily answered:

-Remind me what the chocolates do.

Fred and George exchanged a mischievous look and Abril got nervous.

-Well, none of them do the exact same thing as the other. They are all unique.

-But what do they do?

-Let's just say you'll be extremely popular with guys –George told her with a wink.

Lorena giggled and Abril turned red but smiled.

-All right, how many are they?

-Each box has ten chocolates.

-Give me two.

The twins gave her two little purple boxes with green ribbons, but then Abril said:

-Oh, I don't have any money to pay you back!

-Don't worry. We were hoping you would… -George started.

-…pay us with a favor –Fred finished, and then said: -I understand you have a, let's say, friendly relationship with that Smith guy?

Abril blinked, not knowing who they were talking about, but Lorena immediately got interested.

-Zacharias Smith?

-That's the one.

-What about him?

-He has something that we desperately want. And hey, you could even try one of the chocolates on him.

Abril flushed, but Lorena looked excited.

-Ok, what is it that you want?

-The other day, Snape gave him detention, and while he was cleaning the ingredients cabinet, Smith was able to retrieve some flobberworm mucus. He knew that we were trying to steal it, so he got it first and now he wants us to buy it from him, the bastard.

-So let me get this straight, -Lorena said thoughtfully –you want Abril to take the chocolates, seduce Smith into giving her the mucus and then pay you the chocolates with it, right?

Exactly –the twins said in unison, and then Fred added: -Of course, we want it for academically purpose only.

-Of course –Abril said raising an eyebrow.

Lorena and the twins turned to look at her expectantly, so Abril just sighed and said:

-All right, I'll do it.

-Pleasure doing business with you –Fred said and then he and George gave an exaggerated bow as farewell -. Ladies.

They turned away, and Lorena and Abril headed to the Forbidden Forest for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Abril nudged Lorena, and she smiled.

-What? –she said innocently.

-What was all that about?

-What do mean?

-Well, seem very eager to snatch Smith. Since when are you like the twins?

-You'd be surprised –Lorena answered smiling -. Relax, it'll be fun! See it as our first adventure. Besides, Smith is like your type of guy.

-Really? –Abril asked, suddenly interested -. What does he look like?

-Don't you remember him? He was…I mean, he's going to be in Dumbledore's Army. He's some git that all what he seems to do is offend people every time he opens his mouth.

-Yeah, sounds like my type of guy –Abril answered sarcastically, but Lorena just smiled.

-He's blond, tall and has blue eyes. And he is a Puff too.

-Ugh, stop calling us that way! It's Hufflepuff, not _Puff_.

Lorena laughed as they arrived at the border of the Forbidden Forest and left their things on a fallen log. Hagrid smiled eagerly at all the students when they arrived, and said he had an amazing creature to show them that day, which in terms of Hagrid, it was surely going to be dangerous or disgusting, or both. But as they followed Hagrid deeper into the forest, the started to listen high pitched cackles and the finally saw the creature they had to study that day which at least was not repulsive, but it surely was creepy.

-Today, ye're goin' make this erklings go into those cages over therr –Hagrid said -. Choose anything ye want from that box to distract them. C'mon, off ye go!

And sighing, Abril, Lorena and all the other students resigned to pick a snack or a toy from the box, and headed to where the elfish-like creatures were, who were staring at them with their macabre smile and blank eyes.

5


	3. Mad-Eye

Chapter Three

Mad-Eye

-Ugh, I really hate Care of Magical Creatures -Lin Mei said-. And with Hagrid's love for monsters, it's even worse.

The group of Hufflepuff girls was heading for lunch at the Great Hall. With ripped clothes from the erkling's attack, and almost famish, they sat in the middle of the Hufflepuff table.

-C'mon, serve the foood already, I'm hungry! -One of Abril's roommates, Sabine Hardcastle, said.

-For ones, I can't do anything but agree with you Sabine -another one of Abril's roommates, Mariah Kingston said-. Bloody creatures, they absolutely ruined my cloak.

After a few more minutes complaining about Hagrid's class, lunch was served, and everyone started eating eagerly.

After lunch, Abril had to go to the Astronomy Tower with the Gryffindors and Lorena went out again to the Greenhouses to take Herbology with the Slytherins. Professor Sprout paired them up, and Lorena was obliged to work with a tall Slytherin boy who didn't say a word during all the class. Except the incident in which one of the pots they were working on suddenly grew feet and ran away from a shocked pair of students, the class was very calm, and when the bell rang for their last class of the day, everyone took their bags and headed thankfully to the castle, as the air grew colder and colder.

Night came, and every one gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. The floating candles lit the Hall as always, and a starry sky decorated the ceiling. Thousands of students laughed, ate and talked after that tiring Friday, but fortunately, they had all weekend to relax and catch up with homework.

-Really, it was the strangest thing ever watching the pot just jump of the table and run away Lorena said to Emma.

-Believe me, that s nothing compared to what we are going to face this year Emma answered, eating some pudding.

-I just hope I can make it without any incidents in the other classes Lorena said amazed.

At that moment, a cup sounded from the professor s table, and Dumbledore stood up.

-Good! Dumbledore said, smiling at everyone that everyone is well eaten, I must ask your attention while I communicate you some news: Mr. Filch, the janitor, has asked me to inform you that the list of forbidden items has incremented this year with the inclusion of screaming yoyos and flying discs with fangs. The list comprehends now with four hundred and thirty seven articles, if I m correct, and you can find it in Mr. Filch s office.

First of all, it is with deep grief to inform you that the Quidditch Cup won t be celebrated this year.

Loud protests rose from all the students, but Dumbledore just lifted his hands and the Great Hall fell silent again.

-This is due to an event that will start in October and will continues throughout the entire course, consuming a lot of the teachers time and energy but I m sure that you will enjoy it immensely. I have the pleasure to announce that this year at Hogwarts

But in that exact moment, a loud thunder struck, and the doors of the Great Hall snapped open. In the entrance, a man appeared leaning on to a walking stick and covered with a black traveling cloak.

Every head in the Great hall turned to look at the stranger, suddenly illuminated by lightning which appeared in the ceiling. He took his hood off, shook a long mane part black and part gray, and walked towards the professors table.

A thud repeated every step he took through the Great Hall. He reached the corner of the table and turned right, limping heavily towards Dumbledore. Another lightning crossed the ceiling and some girls gasped.

The light had stood up the man s features, which looked like a piece of bark worn out with time and rain. Every inch of his face was covered in scars. His mouth looked like a diagonal gash and a large piece of his nose was missing. But what made him really frightening were the eyes.

One of them was slight, dark and bright. The other one was big, round as a coin and with a vivid electric blue color. The blue eye moved uncontrollably, without blinking, turning up and down, from one side to another, completely independent from the normal eye and then it suddenly remained blank, like if it was looking at the inside of the head.

The stranger reached Dumbledore and offered a hand as crudely formed as his face, which Dumbledore shook and then showed him an empty seat next to him. The stranger sat down, pulled his plate towards him and sniffed it. Next, he took out a pocket knife from his cloak and nipped one of the sausages. His normal eye was fixed on his plate, but the blue one kept moving on its socket, staring at the students.

-Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Dumbledore said enthusiastically -: Professor Moody.

Normally, new professors were welcomed with applause, but this time, everyone was too impressed with Moody s appearance to clap. Still, some murmurs were heard across the tables.

Moody looked totally indifferent with the cold welcome, and instead of taking the mug in front of him, he reached inside his traveling cloak again and took out a flask, drinking a large gulp of it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

-As I was saying he said smiling at the crowd in front of him, which was still staring at Moody -, we have the honor of hosting an exciting event not held for more than a century. It s a great pleasure for me to inform you that this year will take place at Hogwarts the Triwizard Tournament.

-You re bluffing! Fred said out loud.

Suddenly, all the tension broke and almost all the Great Hall including Dumbledore laughed.

-I can assure you I m not bluffing, Mr. Weasley he answered-, and speaking about that, this summer they told me a hilarious joke about a witch, a troll and a leprechaun who walk into a bar

Professor McGonagall cleared loudly her throat.

-Um well, maybe this isn t the best time for that No, it s true Dumbledore said -. Where was I? Oh yes, the Triwizard Tournament! Well, some of you may not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, so the ones who know will have to forgive me if I give a brief explanation while you think of something else.

The Triwizard Tournament had its origin seven hundred years ago, and it was created as a friendly competition between Europe s most important wizarding schools: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. To represent each of this schools a champion was chosen, and the three champions would compete in three magical tasks. The schools took turns to be the host of the TriwizardTournament every five years, and it was considered an excellent way to establish bonds between young witches and wizards from different nationalities but dew to the number of deaths it had to be suspended.

In all this time there have been several attempts to celebrate the tournament again, and none of them with success. However, our Departments of International Magic Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that this is a good time to try it again. We ve been working all summer to assure that this time no champion will be in mortal danger.

As you can see, our guests from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are already here, and the champion selection will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are the best to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of his or her school and a prize worth one thousand galleons.

Enthusiastic cheers and excited conversation rose from the four tables, but Dumbledore spoke once more, and the Great Hall fell silent.

-Although I know everyone wishes to win the Triwizard Cup he said-, the headmasters of the three schools, in agreement with the Ministry of Magic, we have decided that only the students who have reached seventeen years old will be considered to compete in the Tournament. This Dumbledore had to raise his voice when protests rose in response to his words, especially the Weasley twins who looked furious- is a essential measurement because of the difficulty of the tasks, and it s very unlikely for students fromlower years will be able to face them. I shall personally make sure that no student younger than this age will trick our impartial judge to turn into the Hogwarts champion His blue eyes twinkled when he winked at Fred and George, who had a challenging look on their faces.

-Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students will stay with us all the school year and I know everyone will treat our foreign guests with the most courtesy while they are here. Also, I expect all of you to support our Hogwarts champion when he or she is chosen. For now, it s getting late and I know how eager you are to have a good night sleep. Off you go now!

Dumbledore sat down and started a conversation with Moody. The students made a lot of noise when they got up and headed for the double doors of the Great Hall. Lorena stood up and followed the girls through the mass of students. She gazed at her left and saw Abril watching her. They both were thinking the same thing.

Mad-Eye Moody.

-Ok, let's review everything again, shall we?

-Right. First, I take one of the chocolates.

-Then...

-I go down to the common room and ask him for help with a charm.

-And after that?

-I take him to an empty classroom and then seduce him until he gives me the mucus.

-Exactly -Lorena said, smiling wickedly -. This is going to be so cool!

-Sure. You say that because you're not the one who's going to eat something the Weasley twins made and actually seduce a boy -Abril said looking nervous but also excited-. How am I supposed to do that, anyway?

-Oh don't worry about that. Improvise! Besides, maybe the chocolates work like Felix Felicis.

-I hope you're right.

They were sitting in Lorena's bed, and the light Sun rays filtered through the window in that Saturday morning.

Lorena opened one the drawers of her night table and took out the purple box. Taking the green ribbon off she opened it, and both girls gasped when they saw what was inside. Ten colorful chocolates, each with a different topping and a note attached to each one. Abril took a dark chocolate one with vanilla icing and a cherry on top.

-"Bigger Opportunities" -she read as she inspected the note -. What does that mean?

-Dunno. You'll have to try it to find out -Lorena said excitedly.

Abril gulped and gave a little bite to the chocolate. It tasted delicious, so now, more confident, Abril ate it all in one bite.

-How do you feel? -Lorena asked as Abril swallowed the chocolate.

-Nothing really -she said -. Maybe it takes time to work.

But Lorena wasn't listening anymore, as she stared at Abril's chest with wide eyes. Abril frowned and turn to gaze down at herself, and her eyes opened in surprise when she saw her cleavage growing bigger. A few seconds later it stopped growing, but it had doubled its original size.

-So -Lorena said smirking-, getting bigger indeed.

-Not bad - Abril said, smiling when she saw that one of the buttons of her shirt had popped off -. Do you think we could eat more than one chocolate?

-Good question. I'll have to ask George.

Abril eyed Lorena suspiciously.

-Only George?

-Well Fred too, of course.

Lorena jumped off the bed and took Abril s hand for her to stand up.

-Anyway, c'mon. You have a lot of work to do -Lorena said smiling.

Abril sighed nervously and followed her friend outside the Ravenclaw Common Room.

-You have to tell me all about it when you come back, all right?

-Sure! I just hope I don't make a fool of myself -Abril said as they strolled through the castle with arms entwined.

-Don't you worry about that. Besides, with those, you'll have every boy drooling for you -Lorena said pointing at two handsome Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh year boys who were walking in the opposite direction and were currently checking Abril out.

Both girls laughed and Abril smiled. They arrived quite quickly to the Hufflepuff Common Room, much to Abril s displeasure, and before she could say anything else, Lorena shoved her through the door, and the last thing Abril saw was the Cheshire Cat s smile Lorena had.


	4. Mischief

Chapter Four

Mischief

Abril turned to her Common Room, some students sitting in the couches around the fire and some talking calmly. Almost expecting not to find him there, Abril's heart started to beat faster when she saw him sitting near a window. Zacharias Smith was reading the Daily Prophet, and so didn't hear Abril approaching, but he jumped when she nudged his arm slightly.

-Oh hey Abril, didn't hear you approach.

-Hey what's up? –Abril said smiling as she sat on the couch opposite to Smith and leaning forward.

-Nothing much really –Smith said, suddenly very interested in Abril's cleavage.

-Great! I was wondering if you could help me with the Depulso Charm. I've been trying to practice with a pillow, but I don't know. I just can't get it right.

Smith didn't answer immediately, so Abril had to take his chin to make him look up from her chest.

-Please? –Abril said with a charming smile.

-Err…yeah sure. Just let me get my things first –Smith said blinking to compose himself.

He stood up, giving another glimpse at Abril and went for his Charms book. When he came back, he leaned on the table and asked her:

-Well, should we get started?

-Actually I was wondering if we could go to another place where we aren't bothered –Abril casually, feeling pleased as Smith face broke into a grin.

-Sure. Whatever you say.

They went out from the Hufflepuff Common Room, and as they reached the main corridor, Abril saw Lorena sitting on a stone bench, reading a book. Lorena shifted in her place and gave Abril a quick glance. Lorena had to bury her face in the book so they wouldn't see her laughing and Abril had to make a face to hide a smile.

The two teenagers took the Transfigurations Corridor, and Abril stopped in front of an empty classroom.

-I think this will do –she said, entering the classroom with Smith following her.

She turned around and saw that Smith had been smiling before she turned. She sat on top of a desk and laid her book beside her. Smith sat on the chair next to the desk, near her legs.

-Well, first of all, I still can't get the wand movement –she started.

-Yeah, it's a bit tricky –Smith said pompously, drawing his hand through his blond hair. Abril smiled. She could get this boy into her pocket in minutes with only a few compliments.

Smith made her stand up and guided her to the center of the classroom. He stood behind Abril, a bit closer than was necessary, and placed his hand on hers.

-The only thing you have to do is make a quick flick and then point – he said while he showed her.

Abril made the motion, which wasn't difficult at all, and then casted the spell. A white light fired from her wand and hit a wooden closet, which smashed against the wall.

-Wow, I had never been able to do it! –Abril said faking surprise-. You're a really good teacher, Zacharias.

Smith smiled widely and puffed his chest out.

-It was nothing –he said, waving his hand.

-You really should teach me more things –Abril said getting closer to him-. You're practically good at anything.

Smith chuckled and held his head high.

-Yeah, I guess I'm pretty cool.

-I'm curious then, why did Snape give detention the other day? -Abril said suddenly.

-Ugh, that bastard just couldn't stand that a 'Puff was better that his precious Slytherins -Smith said pretending to be offended, but then winked at her-. But I took my revenge.

-Really? What did you do?

-I stole some flobberworm mucus from his ingredients cabinet.

-Why would you be interested in flobberworm mucus? -Abril said making a face of disgust, but smiling mentally. This was going perfectly.

-Oh not to me actually, only to annoy Snape and those twin gits.

-Twin gits?

-The Weasleys. I heard them whispering about them wanting the mucus, so I got it first. They'll have to pay me to get it.

Before Abril could say anything else, Smith suddenly said:

-Do you want to see it?

Abril made a strange face. This couldn't be _that _easy, but when Smith spoke again, she understood.

-It's in my room -he said smiling.

"Men" Abril thought, but smiled suggestively.

-Oh, I'd love to.

They went out of the classroom, Abril noticing that Smith stared eagerly at her cleavage, and went down the stairs into the Hufflepuff Common Room.

No one noticed when Abril followed Smith to his room, and before he could jump over her, Abril said quickly:

-Where is it?

-You really want to see it? It's disgusting -Smith said, nonetheless kneeling before his trunk and getting out a dark green flask.

-Look at how it moves -Smith said getting closer to Abril, his breath tickling her neck.

Abril stared at the mucus, but she actually was frantically thinking for a way to get it.

Suddenly, she felt an arm go around her waist and the next thing she knew she was laying on the bed, kissing Smith, who was on top of her. The flask was now standing in the night table, and Abril wiggled out from under Smith and sat down, breathless.

Nevertheless, she couldn't think of anything else to get the flask before Smith attacked one more.

Abril woke up when the Sun was about to set. She jumped off the bed in alarm and looked around her. Fortunately, she still had all her clothes on, but her hair was all messy as well Smith's, who was lying unceremoniously on the bed, snoring loudly.

Abril turned to the night table where the flask was and tucked it into her robe without thinking. Seconds later, Smith woke up and sat up.

-Wow –he said with a huge smile on his face-. Now that was interesting.

Abril smiled nervously and tried to brush her wild hair with her fingers.

-Yeah, not bad. And we even fell asleep.

-Well, after that snogging session, who wouldn't? – Smith said crossing his arms behind his head. He scanned Abril across the room from top to bottom and then his gaze fell on the now empty night table. He violently stood up and started looking frantically for the flask all over the room.

He swore out loud and then turned to Abril, who gasped, alarmed by Smith's expression.

-Someone must have come in and stolen the flask while we were sleeping!

Abril had to use all of her self-control not to roll her eyes or sighed in relief. Jesus, this guy really wasn't very brilliant.

-Why would anyone want something like that? –she said, wrinkling her nose.

-I bet it was someone who knew how much could it cost. Or someone who works for the Weasleys –Smith said dramatically, and then stormed out of the room.

Abril was then left alone in the room, and shrugging, also left.

After dinner, Abril excused herself from her friends and caught up with Lorena.

-I've been looking for you all noon! Where were you? –Lorena said as she gave a bite to her muffin.

-I was busy –Abril said simply.

Lorena raised her eyebrows.

-All this time?

-Yup. But it was worth it –she said smiling as she took the flask out of her pocket.

Abril stole Lorena's muffin, and ignoring her protests, she ate what was left.

-But I have to say, although Smith's a git, he's quite a good kisser.

The next days passed peacefully and without any significant incidents. A first year had to go to the infirmary to get rabbit ears removed, Neville Longbottom exploded his sixth cauldron, and a blast-ended skrewt escaped from Hagrid's care, much to the pleasure of the students.

But after their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Moody, Lorena and Abril's worries grew.

-What are we going to do? -Abril whispered to Lorena while they compared star charts in Divination Class.

-What do you mean?

-About Moody! We know who he is. What are we going to do to stop him?

Lorena turned to look around her and when she saw no one was paying attention to them, she leaned towards Abril.

-I don't know what are you planning -she whispered-, but I'm not sure I want to do something.

-What? -Abril exclaimed.

Some students looked up at them, and Professor Trelawney stared at them curiously with her huge glasses.

-Is everything all right, dear? -she asked.

-Err...yeah; I'm fine -Abril said.

Trelawney came next to them and when she looked at their parchments, she gasped.

-Oh, I can see now -Trelawney said, placing a hand full of rings on Abril's shoulder-. It's ok dearest. I'm sure everything will be fine if you do it correctly.

Trelawney left humming, and Abril turned to look at Lorena raising an eyebrow, but Lorena just shrugged and continued her work.

-I really have to agree with Hermione here. This class is a waste of time –Lorena muttered after a few minutes.

When the bell rang, they had a free period next, so Abril dragged Lorena to the library. They sat in the far corner of the Muggle Studies section, and Abril immediately turned to look at her.

-What do you mean you don't want to do something? -she accused.

-Abril, we've just been here for a few days and we have been very lucky so far with everything that has happened, but I'm not going after a dark wizard.

-But he will kill Cedric! And he will send Harry to the graveyard and then Voldemort will return! -Abril whispered furiously- We can't just sit here and do nothing when we _know _what's going to happen.

-And what do you suggest? Tell Dumbledore?

-Yes!

-And what would you say? "Oh hello, headmaster. We come from a parallel universe where magic doesn't exist and your whole world is a complete invention of an English writer. We've read the series of books and we know Moody is an impostor. Oh and by the way, you'll die in two years." Are you mental?

-Obviously we're not going to tell him that -Abril said rolling her eyes.

-Obviously. But then what?

-We can say that...we are suspicious of him.

-I doubt he's going to believe an accusation like that against a renowned Auror coming from two sixth year girls.

-Oh and what do you suggest then?

Lorena shrugged.

-I'm just saying to go with the flow.

-But we help Harry -Abril said firmly.

They glared at each other for some time, but finally, Lorena sighed.

-Fine -she said-. But we have to be careful. This guy is practically a terrorist, and I'm too happy being at Hogwarts to worry about getting killed.

-When you say it like that, it really sounds dangerous -Abril said widening her eyes.

-Oh you don't say?

-Anyway, the first thing we have to do is try to stop Moody from dropping Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire...

Suddenly, Lorena punched her in the arm and Abril was just about to protest when Lorena gave her a meaningful nod towards their right. Abril turned and her heart stopped when she saw Hermione Granger just across the book shelf.

Abril and Lorena exchanged a panicked look. How much had she heard?

-We have to obliviate her -Lorena whispered.

-And what if she didn't hear us?

-We can't take risks. On the count of three we stand up with wands out ok? One...two...three!

Abril and Lorena jumped and drew their wands out pointing at Hermione, but to their surprise, the girl had hers already out and was also pointing at them.

They stayed like that for what it felt like ages, and finally, without withdrawing her wand, Hermione narrowed her eyes and said:

-Why would Professor Moody put Harry's name in the Goblet?

-Professor Moody? Nobody said anything about Professor Moody -Lorena said, lowering her wand and looking curiously at Hermione.

-I heard you.

-Well then you shouldn't eavesdrop in private conversations -Abril said, also lowering her wand.

-Don't change the topic. I want to know why you are so certain that Professor Moody will put Harry's name in the Goblet.

-I don't know why would you be so interested in that.

-Harry's my friend. And he's too young to compete. Tell me.

Lorena and Abril exchanged a look and then turned to Hermione, who was frowning at them.

-Moody is an impostor. A deatheater has taken his form to use Harry for Voldemort's return -Lorena suddenly said.

Hermione and Abril stared in shock at Lorena, Abril with an expression that said "Are you mad?!", and Hermione just stared in disbelieve.

-How's that possible?

-Trust us, Hermione. The man is dangerous. But promise that you won't tell anyone.

-But...

-It would be extremely dangerous is someone else found out. You have to promise you won't say anything to anyone.

Hermione frowned but nodded.

-All right, but I'll help what I can.

-Fare enough.

Hermione looked at both girls and frowned again, and then she turned around and left the library, but before she could trespass the door, a charm hit her on the back and her eyes unfocused for a moment, only to focus again seconds later. She shook her head, and then strolled out.

Abril, who had been staring at Hermione, turned quickly to look at Lorena, who had her wand out again and was pointing at the place where Hermione was moments ago.

Abril sighed loudly and Lorena smiled.

-I thought you had gone mental when you told her -Abril said.

-It was the only way she was going to leave us.

-So although she promised not to tell anyone, you obliviated her?

-Of course. Now let's go. Lunch is going to start in a few minutes and I'm starving.

8


	5. Plans

Chapter Five

Plans

How are we going to prevent him from placing Harry's name in the goblet?

-Well, remember what Dumbledore said? The students who want to compete have twenty four hours to put their names in the goblet. Moody must have put Harry's name at night so no one would notice. Somehow, we'll have to manage a distraction for him.

-How about the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder the twins have?

-That may work. But it also has to be something else that keeps Moody's full attention the night before Halloween.

In that moment, they saw the twins seating on a stone bench on one of the hallways.

-Hello boys.

Fred and George Weasley raised their heads from the parchment they were writing on and saw Lorena and Abril walking towards them.

They smiled and Fred made a space between him and his twin for the girls to sit down.

-Hello. And for what do we owe the honor of the visit from such charming ladies? -Fred said.

-I believe you are looking for this -Abril said giving herself importance as she took out the dark green flask from her bag.

-Well, well, never thought you would do it so quickly -Fred said, extending his hand towards the flask, but Abril took it out of his reach.

-For what I've been informed, a flask as big as this is not too cheap, and I was wondering if you could give a tiny bunch of Peruvian Powder for it.

Fred and George exchanged look.

-Along with the two chocolate boxes?

-Is fair I guess.

Fred frowned thoughtfully and then slowly nodded.

-Yes, for a flask as big as that, it is fair enough. How much Powder do you need?

-Enough to make a whole staircase disappear.

-Deal. You'll have the powder tomorrow night.

As the girls walked away, George turned to look at his brother raising his eyebrows.

-That was a bit too Slytherin, if you ask me.

Fred nodded thoughtfully and then looked down again at the parchment.

-You know, I think Lorcan still fancies you -Violet said leaning across the table.

Lorena raised his head from her plate and stared at Violet in surprise. Mistaking her expression, Violet rolled her eyes.

-Please, Lorena. He couldn't be more obvious. He stares at you at every meal.

Still shocked, Lorena hesitated and asked:

-Um, Lorcan?

Emma playfully bumped her shoulder at Lorena.

-Yeah you know. Tall, black hair, pretty eyes. Actually, one of the few good-looking Slytherins.

At the mention of this, Lorena almost choked with her pumpkin juice and abruptly turned around to look at the Slytherin table.

Suddenly, the boy she had worked with in Herbology turned his gaze from the Ravenclaw table and down to his plate, suddenly very interested on his food.

Lorena flushed and turned around again, Emma and Violet trying to hold their giggles.

-How subtle, Lorena -Emma said mockingly.

-Well, he hasn't talked to me since we started school -Lorena said, looking at her plate.

-Of course he hasn't. You dumped him, remember?

-Yeah, you can't expect him to just become your best friend -Violet added.

Lorena paled and for the rest of the lunch, she just picked on her food with her fork.

When the bell rang, she had to go down to the dungeons for Potions class, but was so distracted that she almost used leaves instead of , and to her horror, Snape gave her detention.

When the bell rang for their last class of the day, she spotted Abril through the mass of students and together they went outside.

-What am I going to do? -Lorena asked worryingly after she had told Abril what happened.

-About Lorcan? I think he's cute -Abril said as they strolled around the lake after their last class.

-It's not that. It's so awkward to have him as Herbology partner knowing that we used to date. At first I even thought he was one of the typical hate-every-other-house Slytherin. But no! And he still likes me! -Lorena exclaimed -. And I don't even know his last name.

They sat under a tree, just in front of the Durmstrang ship, and watched the lake.

-Well, if you don't want anything with him...

-That would be wrong.

-...then maybe you have to stay as indifferent as you have been so far. Keep it simple.

Lorena sighed and relaxed against the tree.

-Yeah, I guess you're right. We have enough things to worry about already.

Too bad it's easier to say than to do.

The halls of Hogwarts were deserted. The dark covered every inch of the castle, and the weak light of the moon formed grotesque shadows on the windows and walls. The hoot of an owl was heard on the distance, and silence struck again. Everyone was sound asleep, safe under the covers of their beds. The wind blew for a moment and the blue light coming out from the goblet of fire flickered for a moment, vaguely illuminating the walls of the Great Hall.

Nothing moved inside the castle. There were no ghosts to be found, and even Peeves was no were to be seen.

Suddenly, and thump followed by a footstep echoed through the walls. The sound moved rhythmically across the floor, breaking the silence. It started to grow louder with every step, and then a shadow appeared on one of the corridors. The shadow moved heavily across the corridor, making a loud thump followed by a footstep. When it reached the end of the corridor, it turned right toward a staircase and a ray of moonlight illuminated a deformed hand leaning on a crooked walking stick.

Just before the figure could go down the staircase, a heavy black smoke exploded around him, making him close his good eye and cough. He felt how his walking stick disappeared and he tumbled down the stone staircase for almost twenty steps. He hit his head with the handrail and when he tried to put his hands in front of him to stop his fall, his wooden leg got stuck in a false step. The man screamed in agony when the bones of what was left of his leg cracked, but before he could do anything he hit the floor heavily and stayed still.

The smoke slowly faded in the air, leaving an immobile Mad-Eye Moody lying on the floor.

For what it felt like an eternity, he stirred and tried to sit straight. With a growl, he leaned heavily in the wall on the bottom of the staircase and immediately, his magical eye started moving furiously around him, looking for the fool that had dared to play him a prank.

He saw a ghost moving on the other side of the corridor, the bats flying in the dark sky, and even a moth that was calmly resting on the wall above him. But nothing that gave away any hints of a student out of bed, nor sounds or movements or shadows.

Moody frowned and tried to get up, but an agonic pain from his leg made him growl again and forced him to stay still on the cold floor.


	6. Not Too Unexpected

Chapter Six

Not Too Unexpected

Professor Moody was taken to the hospital wing after a ghost discovered the man early in the morning, and although Madame Pomfrey was quick fixing his leg, she wouldn't let him go that easily with the concussion he had received in his head against the handrail.

-I heard Madame Pomfrey had to immobilize him because he wanted to sneak out in the middle of a check - Violet said on their way to breakfast.

-Why are you smiling? -Emma asked Lorena suspiciously.

Lorena looked away and tried to hide her smile, but her eyes suddenly locked with a certain Slytherin's, and she quickly looked away.

-I was just imagining it. When Madame Pomfrey has a patient, even if it's Moody, there is no way to stop her from caring for him.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, expectation floated in the air. Everyone was excited about who would be the schools' champions.

Lorena caught Abril's eye and she nodded.

-You think it's going to be enough to stop him? -Abril asked when they joined at the gates of the Great Hall.

-It has to be -Lorena said -. I don't know how he would manage to do it in plain daylight.

-And with Pomfrey all over him. Good -Abril said with a sigh of relief -. Maybe with a little luck, this will be Harry's most normal year.

-You mean the only normal year. And even then, I don't know if it can be even considered _normal_.

Abril nodded and then looked worryingly behind her.

-I have to go now. Potions class.

-Sure. See you later.

At midday, Abril and Lorena chat on their way to lunch about Lorena's detention with Snape.

-It must be awful. What if he makes you chop worms or rat tails? Or if he gives you beetles for you to pop their eyes out? And what if...

-Honestly Abril, you're not helping -Lorena interrupted her as she started to turn green. She already disliked chopping ingredients for Potions class, and just imagining popping out beetle eyes with her finger nails made her stomach hurt.

-Well, anyway good luck with it. When do you have it?

-Tomorrow night.

-And he will be there with you? -Abril said widening her eyes.

Lorena frowned in confusion at Abril's expression, but then her own eyes opened wide and she shuddered.

-Ewww! Abril! That's so disgusting -Lorena said, wrinkling her nose.

-Well you're the one who likes fanfics about him and Hermione.

-But that's different. One thing is me liking him and Hermione together and another completely different is me wanting to shag him.

-Oh God, mental image -Abril said disgusted, and both girls laughed.

Suddenly, a Durmstrang student stormed out of the Great Hall and pushed them out of his way, not even looking back.

-How rude -Abril said annoyed.

-Did you see his eyes? -Lorena said frowning.

-No. What about them? -she asked as they entered the Great Hall.

-I don't know, they looked...strange -she said, looking behind her where the Durmstrang student had disappeared -. Like they were foggy.

Abril shrugged, suddenly very interested in the group of students who had just come in.

The Hufflepuffs, including Abril, cheered as Cedric Diggory dropped the note with his name written on into the goblet of fire and then turned around relieved.

-Good luck, Cedric -Abril said without thinking, and then blushed, but to her delight Cedric turned and smiled at her.

-"Good luck, Cedric" -Lorena imitated mockingly.

Abril just bumped her shoulder against Lorena's and then smiled before the two girls parted towards their respective House tables.

The day was passing incredibly slowly for both Lorena and Abril, and night wasn't coming soon enough. When the Sun started to set behind the mountains, the excitement finally erupted from the students and staff. Throughout the day, older students had been going in and out the Great Hall to place their name into the goblet, and now, every corner of the Great Hall was covered with excited students from the three schools.

Abril went to sit down with her friends just in front of the goblet to have a better view, but a group of seventh year Slytherins pushed their way in front of them.

Abril frowning, went to sit down far away from them, but when she stood up, her robe got stuck with a loose nail from them bench and she lost her balance, falling on top of the Slytherins. Most of them cursed and laughed at her. She stood up, her hair thankfully covering her beet red face, and then she felt a hand surround her forearm.

-All right, that's enough; move along -a male voice said above her head.

The Slytherins sneered at them but left, and Abril looked up to see her saviour, almost falling down again when she saw the handsome face of Cedric Diggory standing next to her.

-Are you all right? -he asked with a kind smile.

-Y...yeah, thanks -Abril said dazzled.

-Don't let them bother you -he said, frowning at the Slytherins, who had shooed some first year Gryffindors to take their place -. The like causing trouble, those.

-Don't all Slytherins? -Abril said smiling.

Cedric chuckled and the sound made Abril shiver.

-Yeah, I guess you're right.

In that moment, Professor Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, causing some students to jump, but everyone quickly went to their seats and silence fell in the Great Hall. Cedric sat down and made room for Abril.

-I hope I get chosen -Cedric whispered nervously.

-I'm sure you will -Abril said with a knowing smile.

Dumbledore stayed silent for a few moments, looking at all the students gathered in the Great Hall. Next to him, professor Karkarov and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as the students Ludo Bagman smiled and winked at some students. Mr Crouch, on the other hand, didn't look interested in the slightest.

-Well, the goblet is almost ready to take a decision -Dumbledore announced -. When I call a champion, I want him or her to come to this part of the Great Hall, pass the teachers' table and go through the back door, where he or she will receive their firsts instructions.

He took out his wand, and with a single movement, he made the lights of the candles fade, making the Goblet of Fire the brightest light in the Great Hall.

Everyone looked expectantly at the goblet, some even checked their watches.

Suddenly, the blue flames turned red and sparks appeared. Then, a long tongue of fire threw a charred piece of parchment. The whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and uses the now blue flames of the goblet to read it.

-The Durmstrang champion, -he read loud and clear - is Viktor Krum.

A storm of cheers exploded in the Great Hall while Krum stood up from the Slytherin table and walked toward the door behind the teachers' table.

Silence fell again and a few momenta later, the goblet's flames turned res once again. The goblet spit another piece of parchment, which Dumbledore caught in mid-air.

-The Beauxbatons champion, -Dumbledore said - is Fleur Delacour.

The girl who looked like a veela stood up elegantly, brushed a lock of silver her away from her face and walked through the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table.

Some of Beauxbatons students looked disappointed, and two girls who hadn't been chosen had even started crying.

When Fleur disappeared through the door, a tense silence and full of expectance fell in the Great Hall. Next would be Hogwarts' champion.

The tongue of fire rose again and red sparkles appeared. A piece of parchment flew in the air and Dumbledore caught it.

-The Hogwarts' champion is Cedric Diggory.

Lorena had to cover her ears when the storm of cheers and screams coming from the Hufflepuff table exploded, and she smiled when she saw Abril clapping enthusiastically with the others.

Every student in Hufflepuff was on their feet cheering as Cedric, with a huge smile on his face, walked through the tables and through the back door.

After a while, when the cheering died, Dumbledore spoke again.

-Excellent! -He said joyfully- We have now our three champions. I'm expecting every student of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to support your champion as much as you can. This will help them significantly in completing their tasks, and consequently, will lead them to fame, glory and the prize of one thousand galleons.

The Great Hall cheered again and Abril sighed in relief. She turned to look at Lorena and she smiled at her. They had prevented Harry to compete, and now, finally, the Golden Trio would have a normal year.

-The first task will take place the twenty fourth of November -Dumbledore continued-. And our champions will have to prove their courage and cunning to be able to move to the second task. For now, the night has been very exciting and I'm sure you're all exhausted, so come on and leave to your dormitories. Chop chop!

The students stood up and started exiting the Great Hall talking excitedly. Abril pushed through the crowd and found Lorena.

-I can't believe we did it -she said happily.

-I know, I'm super excited about this year. It was about time they didn't have to worry about something threatening the school.

-Now their biggest concern will be final exams. I wonder how are going to pass them though. Thank god it's not N.E.W.T year -Abril said to her friend, but frowned when she looked at her.

Lorena had an incredulous expression on her face, and she was staring at something behind Abril. Abril turned around and her eyes widened in horror. The goblet of fire had turned red again.

-No -she whispered.

They were not the only ones that had noticed, and several students started to whisper in confusion.

The ones who had already left the Hall returned when they heard what was happening, and several teachers, including Dumbledore, who had gone to meet the champions, returned from the room behind the teachers' table.

Everyone stared as the goblet's red flames grew and twisted like they were in pain. Suddenly, a huge tongue of fire threw a piece of parchment to the air, and the little paper fell slowly until Dumbledore caught it with a trembling hand and read it. He stared at it for a long time, and then, clearing his throat, he said:

-Harry Potter.


	7. A Day in the Life

Chapter Seven

A Day in the Life

-Impossible -Lorena whispered, with wide eyes. She glanced at Abril and saw that she was open-mouthed with an incredulous expression on her face.

How was it possible that Harry was chosen? Abril wondered shocked.

Lorena turned to look at the Gryffindor at the far corner of the Great Hall. No one cheered. Harry was immobile, staring stunned at Dumbledore. Every single student had its eyes on him.

A sound like furious bees started to rise across the Great Hall, murmurs of anger and confusion, and some students even stood up to take a better look at Harry, who hadn't moved an inch.

In the teachers' table, McGonagall stood up and went to stand next to Dumbledore, with whom she whispered impetuously. Then, he looked up and nodded.

-Harry Potter! -Dumbledore called -. Harry, stand up and come here, please.

Abril saw Hermione Granger urging him to get up, and he staggered across the tables towards Dumbledore.

The protests of hundreds of angry students seem to rise, and when Harry finally arrived at the teacher's table, Dumbledore told him to go into the back room.

When the door closed behind him, the angry voices finally rose into shouts.

-Traitor! -someone shouted next to Lorena, and several students around her stood up. The angriest ones were of course the Hufflepuffs, who were outraged about someone trying to overshadow the glory of their champion.

McGonagall, who was the one who had stayed while the other headmasters deliberated with the champions, lifted her hands and bellowed.

-SILENCE!

Everyone stopped shouting, but the angry murmurs were still audible.

-Tis can't be tolerrated! It is not fairr that Hogwarrts has two champions -a Durmstrang student suddenly said over the crowd.

-I can assure you that I am as shocked as everyone here. This was not supposed to happen, but I can assure you that professor Dumbledore and the other teachers will come to an agreement about Mr Potter. For now, please return to your common rooms in silence.

With that, professor McGonagall swiftly turned around and entered the room behind the teachers' table.

Everyone stood up, reluctant to leave. Abril went out accompanying her friends, but when they were out in the hallway, she excused herself and hurried to where the Ravenclaw Tower was. She craned her neck looking for Lorena, but she was dragged by the crowd of students, so she didn't notice when someone caught her arm ,and so Abril couldn't do anything but yelp before she was dragged into an empty classroom.

Lorena glared at a second year Gryffindor who had stepped on her foot, and Violet looked pitifully at the boy who had fled after that.

-Why are you so upset anyway? -Violet asked her when she turned around-. I know it's quite a shock, but anyone would think you are Hufflepuff by the look of anger in your eyes.

-It's nothing -Lorena answered evasively-. I just hope the teachers don't let Harry compete.

-Now you're calling Potter "Harry"? -Emma asked.

Lorena tried very hard not to roll her eyes. Why did they have to know everything?

-That's his name, isn't it?

-I agree with her -Violet said, surprising Lorena-. Potter can't compete. He only cheated to have more fame than he already has.

Lorena cursed under her breath. What did they know, anyway. They continued through the halls heading for their common room when Lorena heard a ripping sound and a second later, her schoolbag torn and all of its content fell to the floor. Ink splattered everywhere and stained her parchments and books. Lorena snarled in annoyance, and bent down to recover her things when a pair of hands appeared and picked up her books. She looked up smiling gratefully but her smile froze when she saw Lorcan holding her things.

-Hey Dolohov! You coming? -a Slytherin shouted over the crowd before she could thank him. Lorcan turned to look at him and then looking at Lorena, he gave her her books and turned to leave with his friends.

"Dolohov" Lorena thought as she tried to clean the ink-stained parchments and organize her books. When she was finally done, she saw she was alone on the hallway. She resumed her way to the common room, but she had just taken a few steps when she heard a muffled cry.

Frowning, she followed the sounds to a closed classroom. When she heard more sounds, she blushed and turned away, but then she heard an indisctintable voice and so she opened the door. She peeked inside and made an incredulous face.

-OI! -she roared, stomping into the classroom and surprising the two students who were inside. One of them looked at her in arrogant annoyance.

-Get out, Rodriguez. This is non of your business -Zacharias Smith said.

At that moment, Abril tried to sneak from under Smith's arms, but he caught her before she could escape.

-I'm not done with you, pretty -he said laughing.

-Oh, but I am with you -she said angrily, and kicked him in the shin.

Smith howled in pain and dropped to the floor.

-How muggle-ish -Lorena said racing and eyebrow to Abril, who was now getting away from Smith.

-My hands were indisposed -she said hottly, and then turned to look at Smith still lying on the floor-. He is such a drama queen.

-You are perfect for each other then -Lorena said smiling as they walked out of the classroom.

-You wish. Thanks for appearing anyway. It helped by distracting him so I could kick him.

-Don't mention it. Why were you in there anyway?

Abril huffed while she picked up her hair in a messy pony tail.

-He dragged me there when I was looking for you -she said, and the her face turned worried -. How could Moody...

-Not here -Lorena said, covering her friend's mouth with her hand -We'll meet at lunch time tomorrow. You know which part of the library.

Lorena grabbed her ripped bag and both girls said their goodbyes, not noticing a pair of eyes watching them from behind a staircase.

The worm exploded with a disgusting sound, staining Lorena and Violet's faces.

-Charming -Violet said, while she took a lock of her hair soaked in green slime.

-Miss Rodriguez, Miss Knight, tell me now. What happened for you to have that result? -McGonagall asked with a severe face.

-Umm...the worm fought us? -Lorena answered dubitously.

-Indeed. You should had been more focused on turning it into the ball of yarn than thinking about how ugly it is or whatever you were doing. Five points from Ravenclaw.

In that moment, the bell rang and everyone stood up and went out.

-I'm going to take a bath -Violet said and walked away.

Lorena wondered the corridors enjoying herself when she saw a group of Slytherins loafing in one of the corners of the Clock Tower courtyard. She stopped walking and looked at them while they laughed. Lorcan was among, and when he saw her staring, he sent her a charming smile. Lorena blushed and turned away. Although he was indeed handsome, there was something odd about him. "Besides his last name being Dolohov" Lorena thought sarcastically. Antonin Dolohov was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, and having his son fancying her was not very engaging. She walked quickly away from there and went to Common room.

After lunch, Abril went to the library and decided to explore a bit while she waited for Lorena. There were hundreds of volumes and all kind of strange parchments and tablets. Abril took out a heavy book with a purple cover from the stacks and opened it, revealing a text in red ink which changed every few seconds and another text appeared, as well as symbols and numbers. She was trying to read a paragraph when she heard some muffled sounds near her. She was going to inspect the sound when a couple suddenly appeared engaged in a passionate kiss with their arms tangled around them. Abril blushed furiously and tried to escape but just when she was going to flee, the couple accidentally pinned her to the wall. They both jumped and they stared shocked at Abril while she stared back.

-I...I'm sorry -Abril mumbled embarrassed-. I didn't want to…um...interrupt you.

The boy laughed and then, like it was the most natural thing in the world, he pulled up his girl against the wall and licked her neck while she giggled, and then he said:

-Care to join?

Abril gaped at them in shock and then swiftly turned around and fled.

-What took you so long? -Lorena, who was sitting comfortably in the Muggle Section of the library, asked her when she arrived.

-I just found out that the stacks are a very good place for couples -she said, burying her head between her arms as she sat down.

-Save me the details -Lorena said amused, but then her face grew serious -. This is not good, Abril. Somehow, Moody managed to make Harry get chosen right under our noses.

-But it couldn't have been him. He had a broken leg and Madame Pomfrey was with him all day.

-Maybe he imperiused someone to do it?

Abril nodded thoughtfully, but then shook her head.

-As much as I am worried about how he did it, we have to bear in mind that Harry is now the fourth champion, and remember you promised we would help him.

-But how can we help him without making ourselves too obvious? -Lorena asked.

-The only way I can think about is trying to be his friends. That way he will trust us. Besides, we already have Fred and George in our side.

-The tasks are the ones who worry me the most. At least Hagrid's going to warn him about the dragon...

Abril touched Lorena's arm and widened her eyes.

-Moody is the one who suggests Hagrid to do it! Althought his main goal is to keep Harry safe until the third task, we can't let him go near him. You know how fond of him Harry was.

Lorena nodded worried.

-We have to be extremely careful with him. We can't let him even suspect that we know who he is. For now, what we have to do is get closer to him. Obviously we're noy going to be as close as Hermione and Ron, but close enough that he listens to us.

-With that thick head he has, it's not going to be easy -Abril said, rolling her eyes.

-Think about it this way -Lorena said smiling-. Now is the best moment to get close to him because of all the bullshit about him cheating and stuff. He'll appreciate someone who is willing to listen to him and understand him, _and _believe him.

-Yeah -Abril agreed -. For now.

At dinner time, she went to the Great Hall and as she sat down, she saw Abril entering through the doors.

-Hey -she greeted when Abril sat down in front of her.

-Hi. Are you super excited about Snape's detention tonight?

Lorena almost choked with her pie.

-Damn it, I had forgotten! -she said alarmed and quickly took her bag and burst out towards the dungeons. She arrived panting at Snape's office and suddenly she quailed.

-Are you planning on staying out there wondering outside my office or are you coming in? -a harsh voice suddenly boomed behind her, making Lorena jump.

She turned around just when professor Snape stepped aside to let her in.

She went into his office in silence and before she could say anything, Snape had placed a bucket full of beetles and a tray on the table in front of her.

Lorena gulped.

-Am I going to pop their eyes out, professor? -she asked weakly.

-Well of course not, Miss Rodriguez -Snape said with a smile, and Lorena didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared.

Snape took a step towards her and took a beetle in his hands.

-Your task -he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes -, is to squash this beetles and place their organs in this tray.

Lorena turned pale and was about to say something when Snape spoke again.

-This beetles -he said raising his voice to silence any protest she was going to say-, have an orange pebble inside them that can be used as an ingredient in potions. When the tray is full, you will search for every single pebble and gather them in a jar. Did I make myself clear, Miss Rodriguez?

Lorena, who had turned from pale to a sickening green, opened her mouth, but Snape gave her a murderous look and she closed it with a snap.

Snape turned around and went to sit behind his desk. Lorena took a glimpse inside the bucket and she had to use all of her strength not to shriek. The beetles were still alive.

-Can't I really do something else, pro...

-Seventy points from Ravenclaw for your insolence, Miss Rodriguez.

Lorena felt a bubble of anger in her stomach but stayed silent as she sat in front of the bucket and tray and started her work, not before glaring at Snape one last time.

The first tries were the worst, for the beetles kept wiggling between her fingers and made a horrifying sound when she squashed them. To her surprise, the inside of the beetles was an electrical blue slime with a shiny orange pebble in the middle.

She didn't look at any of the beetles when she squashed them, and after some time, the tray was full and the bucket, empty. She stared at the blue slime for some minutes, trying to gain the courage to touch it.

-Do you wish for me to give you silk gloves or perhaps golden tweezers, Miss Rodriguez? -Snape mocked.

She glared at him, but Snape only snorted amused and went back to his exam grading.

Hours passed insufferably slow, and when a large glass jar was full bright orange pebbles, Lorena collapsed on the table.

-I have no desire to carry out if you fall asleep in here. Get out of my sight -Snape said flatly, but Lorena was out of his office before he could finish.


	8. The First Approach

Chapter Eight

The First Approach

Lorena was in the library finishing an essay for McGonagall when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up and saw Abril walking towards her. When she was about to say something, Lorena interrupted her.

-What's that on your robe?

Abril looked down at her robe and quickly tried to hide it, but Lorena had already seen it.

-Is that an "I Support Cedric Diggory!" pin? -she accused.

-Well, I _am _Hufflepuff after all.

-But you shouldn't be going for a side. You know it's not Harry's fault.

-I know that! Anyway, at least this pin doesn't change into "Potter Stinks".

Lorena snorted amusingly and looked down again at her essay.

Abril stared at her before pulling a chair and sitting down in front of her.

-Since when are you such a good student? -Abril asked.

Lorena laughed.

-That's a low blow -she said pretending to be offended-. You know that when I like something, I do it right. And I absolutely love being here, so I'm decided to have a good grade.

-You hate Herbology -Abril pointed out -. And Potions.

-Yes, well, in Herbology mostly because of Lorcan being my partner and everything, but also all those creepy plants kind of freak me out a bit. And I don't hate Potions. Just the part about chopping revolting ingredients while Snape sneers at you.

They stayed in silence for some time, the only sound in the library being the turning pages of the books and the writing of the quills. At last, Lorena sighed and put her quill down.

-I'm done–she said as she rolled her essay and tuck it into her bag-. Fancy taking a walk?

-Yeah, why not –Abril said, and both girls stood up and exited the library.

.

-Why, but isn't it Saint Potter coming to bless us all, poor mortals! –Draco Malfoy mocked.

He and other Slytherins were hanging around in the courtyard, making fun of Harry when Lorena and Abril passed by.

-Sod off, Malfoy –Harry said angrily attempting to cross the courtyard, but the Slytherins blocked his way.

-Now, now, Potter. No need to get ill-mannered –Malfoy said snickering-. We only wanted you to sign us some autographs. That is, before you get yourself blown up in the first task.

The snakes burst laughing and Harry turned red.

-I'm warning you, Malfoy…

-Don't mind him, Harry –Lorena said suddenly, stepping into the quarrel -. Malfoy has nothing to do with his time but throw lame insults to anyone who crosses his way.

Malfoy scowled at both girls.

-Why you little…

-Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, blondie –Abril said. She and Lorena exchanged a look and nodded, and then grabbed Harry away from the courtyard.

-Well thanks –Abril whispered angrily at Lorena-. Now the love of my life hates me because I called him "blondie".

Lorena coughed to hide a giggle and then smiled at Harry, who was still walking awkwardly next to them.

-Um…thanks for that –Harry said.

-It was nothing –Abril said-. You shouldn't let anyone get into your nerves like that, though.

Harry snorted.

-Yeah, but he's not the only one. Almost everyone in the school dislikes me now –he said frowning-. I never asked for this.

-So, are you saying you didn't put your name in the goblet? –Lorena asked as they passed the Charms corridor.

-No –he answered, looking at the two girls.

-Well, if you say you didn't do it, there is no reason to think otherwise –Abril assured him, and then added-: It's obvious that you hate this new attention besides being who you are.

Harry stopped walking and gaped at them.

-You mean you believe me?

-We do –both girls said in unison, and the Abril grabbed Lorena's arm.

-We must go to the library –she said, earning a strange look from Lorena -, but don't hesitate if you need someone to talk to, ok? And don't worry, Harry, I bet your going to be great.

For the first time, Harry smiled widely at them.

-Thanks. It's good to talk to someone who doesn't care about my "fame".

-We just came from the library –Lorena said when Harry disappeared down the staircase -. And you let him go just like that when we had finally started a conversation with him!

-We can't offer him our friendship and help just like that or he'll start to get suspicious. You know how he is, him and his "detective" tendencies –Abril said rolling her eyes -. No, we can't pressure him. The first task is still two weeks away. Slowly, we're going to get to know him until he trusts us, and then we'll help him as much as we can.

* * *

-CONSTANT VIGILANCE! –Moody suddenly bellowed, making every single student in his class jump, some gasping and one Hufflepuff even falling from her chair.

Thankfully, it was the last class of that Friday afternoon, but right now, that didn't help the jumpy nerves of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth year students who were currently having Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Moody stared at the class with his normal eye while the magical one moved wildly, stopping to look at every student. Finally, he straightened up and crossed his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and continued talking.

-And that is how you prevent being blown up into tiny pieces. Nerve, cunning, and CON…STANT…VI…GI…LANCE –he finished, scribbling furiously the last words on the blackboard.

He turned around abruptly.

-Well, what are you waiting for? Stand up and form two lines! –he growled, waving his wand and making the chairs and desks fly into the corners of the room, not waiting for the students who hadn't been quick enough to stand up.

After everyone had formed two lines, Moody surprised them as he laughed.

-Forget about the lines. We're going to play a little game –he said smiling, making some students gulp-. The game is called "The Last One to Survive".

For the looks on the students' faces, they didn't share Moody's enthusiasm.

Abril heard Sabine whimper, and she grasped her wand tighter.

-I trust you know enough jinxes and hexes to survive? –Moody said.

-Wait a minute –Roger Davies said frowning -. What do you mean by that? We can't just use jinxes and hexes against us.

-Oh –Moody said mockingly-, and what else were you thinking on using?

-Well…protective spells –Roger said suddenly uneasy -, right?

Moody's grin made everyone widen their eyes in alarm. They weren't allowed to protect themselves.

Before anyone could say another thing, Moody gave the sign to start and the next thing they knew, they were all attacking each other and running for their lives, lights bursting from all directions and exploding against the walls.

Lorena ducked behind a desk just when a blue light was about to hit her, instead hitting a Ravenclaw who stumbled with a chair and fell backwards. Lorena peeked over the desk and fired a jinx at a Hufflepuff girl.

Abril saw Mariah falling, but she couldn't stay there as a burst of white light was fired towards her. She screamed and ducked, feeling when the light struck a mirror and hundreds of pieces crashed over her. Not worrying about the light cuts on her face and arms, she hurled to her right before anyone could hex her again.

Someone fell heavily over Lorena when she was trying to crawl across the classroom, leaving her without air. She gasped and suddenly covered her head with her arms as a chair went flying over her. She launched herself forward, but before she could do anything, she was thrown to the ground by a hex and struck her head against something, leaving her unconscious.

The dust in the room was too thick for anyone to see clearly, and Abril turned her head side to side, trying to figure out what was going on around her. She stumbled against something, or someone, and retreated to where she thought it was de back of the classroom, only to have her head banged against someone else's. She nursed her bruised forehead and she heard a barked laugh before she passed out with a moan.

.

The first thing to come to Lorena's mind when she woke up in the Hospital Wing was "I'm going to kill Moody". As she sat up, not without wincing, she saw that her whole DADA class was there. Some, like her, were sitting in the beds caring for their wounds, but a few were still unconscious. She scanned the room and saw with relief that Abril was awake and standing up, only with her forehead covered in bandages.

In that moment, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office with a murderous look, muttering something about incompetent professors. To Lorena's surprise, she gave Abril instructions, and both witches started administrating healing potions, ointments and plasters to the students.

When she was ready to go, Lorena waited for Abril at the door and together they exited the Hospital Wing.

-Pomfrey let me help her tend the students –Abril said excitedly, but her excitement quickly turned into annoyance-. What was he thinking in forcing us to attack each other like that? And without protective spells!

Lorena was fuming.

-That bloody old bastard. I swear I would be more than happy to hex _him_ whenever he wants.

-I would be careful if I were you, Miss Rodriguez –a deep voice suddenly said.

The girls whipped around and a chill ran through their backs when they spotted Moody standing just behind them.

-We don't want any other…-Moody pierced Lorena with both eyes – innocent… student end up in the Hospital Wing, do we?

Lorena gulped and looked down.

It wasn't until they heard Moody's wooden leg thump away that they finally let out the air they had been holding.

-We must be careful –was the only thing Abril said.

* * *

For a strange reason, the day was unusually bright and warm, and the students were taking advantage of the nice weather before the chills of winter struck the castle.

As usually, Lorena and Abril walked together through the corridors when Abril nudged Lorena's arm. She turned to look at what Abril had noticed and saw Moody stomping towards Harry, who was sitting under a tree near the lake, finishing some homework.

Before Lorena could think of something, Abril had already run towards Harry.

-Harry! –she yelled high enough for Moody to hear Harry!

Harry turned around confused and was gobsmacked when Abril threw herself into his arms.

-Oh Harry it's horrible! –she pouted against Harry's neck.

Lorena saw with the corner of her eye how Moody frowned and turned around, heading back to the castle.

-It is? –he asked, half amused, half confused.

-Cedric told me –Abril said, finally releasing him.

Lorena was about to snort when Abril pulled her down with such force she bumped against the grass.

-About what? –Harry said narrowing his eyes.

Abril made a motion to look around her, and when she saw no one was around, she whispered:

-Dragons.

-Oh, that –he said, his face suddenly paling-. Yeah, it is horrible.

Harry sighed and tucked his textbook and parchment inside his bag.

-Have you any ideas then? –Lorena asked leaning against the tree.

Harry passed a hand through his messy black hair, a look of guilt on his face.

-How about you ask Hagrid? –Abril suggested.

-Hagrid would probably tell me to sing while I pet him –he said snorting.

-Or you could use a charm against the dragon.

Harry shook his head.

-It takes at least ten people to control a dragon. And I'm just a fourth year student.

-Well…what are you good at, then? –Lorena asked.

-Good at? –he said surprised- I'm not very good at anything. Except maybe flying.

-Oh! Then you could use that in your advantage –Abril said smiling.

-But we're not allowed to bring brooms.

-You could always summon it once you're there –Lorena said with a mischievous look.

Harry frowned, but then looked hopefully at them.

-Would you help me practice?

Lorena and Abril exchanged a triumphant glance.

-Of course –they answered.


	9. The Hungarian Horntail

Chapter 9

The Hungarian Horntail

The sun rays struck Lorena directly in her eyes. She frowned, still half asleep and rolled to the other side of the bed, only to fall down with a loud thump.

-Ow –she said, her voice muffled by the covers around her.

She disentangled herself lazily from her warm covers and with her eyes still closed, she stumbled towards the bathroom. As she splashed water in her face, she wondered why weren't any sounds coming from her dorm.

More awake now, she peeked through the bathroom's door into her dorm and saw that neither Violet nor Emma were there. She froze, and slowly, she turned around to glance at the clock.

-Holy shit! –she yelled as she ran into the dorm and retreated her school uniform. She was already fifteen minutes late for Herbology.

In her rush, she fell twice, smacked her head against the bed while finding her shoes, cut her finger while throwing her things into her bag and hit the doorframe on her way out. She practically flew through the castle's corridors and almost crashed against professor McGonagall.

-Miss Rodríguez! Five point from… -but Lorena was already down the stairs and running across the courtyard.

She finally arrived to the greenhouses and headed to greenhouse number five, but when she was about to enter, she slipped in a puddle of water and fell heavily to the wet stone ground. A sharp pain in her ankle left her without air, and she heard some laughs above her, but instead of getting angry, the only thing she could feel that moment was the pain.

-Mr Akerman, Mr Colton! Fifteen points from Slytherin for laughing at your fellow student –professor Sprout said angrily.

Lorena felt two pairs of arms lifting her and thanked Violet and Emma, although she was angry at them for not waking her up.

-Miss Knight, Miss Williams, please take Miss Rodríguez to the Hospital Wing –professor Sprout directed, and then frowned -. And Miss Rodríguez, ten points from Ravenclaw for arriving late.

Lorena sighed in defeat and let her friends take her to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey took care of her ankle with a flick of her wand, but advised to stay and rest at least until lunch.

-Sorry for not waking you up –Violet said as she sat in the corner of Lorena's infirmary bed -. Emma woke me up early in the morning and then dragged to breakfast.

-We were hoping you showed up –Emma said sheepishly.

-It's all right. Thanks anyway -Lorena told them, and they smiled at her before returning to class.

Now that the adrenaline of the morning had worn off, Lorena suddenly felt exhausted and closed her eyes, but it hadn't past more than five minutes when she heard footsteps enter the infirmary. She opened her eyes and the air got caught in her throat when she saw Lorcan standing a few meter away, staring intently at her.

-Hi -Lorena said hesitantly. This was the first time she talked to him.

-Hey -was all he said, and then proceeded to place the bag he had been carrying next to her bed -. You forgot your school bag.

-Oh, thanks -she said, but he raised an eyebrow. Lorena pursed her lips and looked away, uncomfortable.

-Just "thanks"? -he asked, stepping closer to her.

-Um...yeah -Lorena said with an uncertain smile.

Lorcan narrowed his eyes and then chuckled.

-You haven't change -he said -I missed that.

Before Lorena could answer, he winked at her and then turned to leave as suddenly as he had appeared. Lorena sighed in relief. She didn't have to deal with this just yet.

-I just can't get it right and I don't know why -Harry was saying while he and Abril walked together to the Great Hall for lunch.

-Every time I do it, whatever thing I'm trying to summon, it just flies half way through and then falls to the floor -he continued, frustrated.

-We'll just have to practice a bit more -Abril said encouragingly.

When they arrived to the Great Hall, Abril was about to walk to her table when Harry stopped her.

-Hey, wanna have lunch with me today? -he asked smiling.

For a strange reason, that smile was all it took for Abril to accept. There were a few odd stares at the sight of the Boy Who Lived having lunch with a Hufflepuff girl two years older than him, but they ignored them.

Abril was helping herself with some pumpkin juice when Hermione Granger arrived and sat across from her, next to Harry.

-Hello -she said politely.

-Hi -Abril said.

Harry swallowed a piece of chicken before speaking.

-Hermione, this is Abril -Harry told his best friend -She and her friend are helping me with the summoning charm.

Hermione looked curiously at Harry.

-Why do you need to know the summoning charm for?

Harry leaned closer to her and lowered his voice.

-It's for the first task. Dragons, remember?

Hermione nodded.

-But I still don't see the use of Accio while fighting a dragon.

Harry looked expectantly at Abril.

-Because is so difficult for a single person to take down a full grown dragon, and even more for a student -Abril began -, my friend Lorena and I offered our help to Harry. We are going to use his talent, flying, as an advantage to use against the dragon.

-Harry! But it's against the rules to take your broom and... -Hermione started saying, but then paused and smiled -. Oh I get it now! You're going to summon your broom.

Harry nodded excitedly, but then frowned.

-But I'm having trouble with it. Maybe you can help me too? -he asked hopefully.

-Of course, Harry -Hermione said, and then turned to Abril -. Thanks for your help.

-No problem -Abril said, feeling a pang of guilt when she remembered the time they had obliviate her in the library.

They were in the middle of lunchtime when Lorena arrived with a grim expression on her face.

Not even stopping to say hello to Harry or Hermione, she went straight to Abril and grabbed her arm.

-We need to talk –she said urgently.

Abril, frightened by her friend's expression, excused herself and followed her outside the Great Hall.

They went out to the freezing grounds, much to Abril's displeasure, and then stopped near a tree, where Lorena turned around abruptly and took a deep breath.

-Moody knows it was us who made him fall from the staircase.

Abril's eyes widened in alarm.

-But how? With the Instant Darkness Powder it was impossible for him to know! We even fled before he stumbled!

-I really have no idea how, but when I came out of the infirmary, I overheard him talk to a ghost about how he saw a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff throw something at him that night before the black smoke made him fall –Lorena told Abril with a worried look on her face -. And the other day after the duel fiasco in his class, when we stumbled upon him, it's obvious that he knew we had something up our sleeves.

-And then he saw us with Harry when we went to offer him our help –Abril said apprehensively -. But what are we going to do?

-What can we do? –Lorena said frustrated.

After several leafless books, ruined cushions, a broken mirror and some bruises, Harry could finally use Accio without anything throwing him to the ground or falling in the middle of the way. Abril and Lorena had decided not to hang out very often and instead be with their own House friends, in case Moody saw them together again. That way, with their friends around, it wasn't likely for Moody to accuse them of anything or surprise them in an empty corridor.

The day of the first task finally arrived, and the girls decided to go pay Harry a visit before it started.

-Hey Harry –Lorena greeted him happily when they arrived to the champion's tent. Harry smiled and said hello, but his face was a nasty tone of green and he looked like he would have preferred to be in the bleachers with everyone else.

-What if I fail to summon my broom? Then what? –he was saying when Hermione appeared in the entrance. She looked for them around the tent and when she saw them, she started walking their way, but bumped against Viktor Krum, who was struggling to put his sweatshirt on.

-Sorry –mumbled Hermione and went to sit next to Harry, Abril and Lorena, failing to see the second glance Krum had thrown at her -. So, are you ready Harry?

-As ready as I'll ever be –he answered with not much enthusiasm.

-You'll be great –Abril assured him, and then heard Lorena making a rude sound. She turned to look at her but then found out the cause of the sound.

Rita Skeeter had just entered the champions' tent, with her insufferable photographer behind her. She had a huge fake smile on her face and was examining every person in the tent.

-So we meet again, darlings –she said with a sickly sweet voice -. I do hope you are in excellent condition for this dangerous task. We would love to have you give us some words for the Prophet after it.

-I'll give her some words for the Prophet all right –Hermione gritted behind her teeth, earning an amused look from Harry.

In that moment, professor Dumbledore entered the tent and gave Skeeter a disapproving look.

-Pardon me, Miss Skeeter, but I'm afraid this tent is for champions only. If you would be so kind as to leave, that would be excellent.

Skeeter pursed her lips offended and Harry repressed a laugh. But to his dismay, his friends had to go too, so they said goodbye and wished him good luck before disappearing out of the tent. He thought of Ron for a moment, and then with a sigh, he headed toward professor Dumbledore and the other champions, who were gathering around Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman.

-He's a great wizard, but I'm still worried for him –Hermione said to them when they arrived at the bleachers and took their seats.

-Of course you are. He's still an impulsive teenager –Lorena said, eyeing someone in the crowd.

-Oh, because you're so mature –Abril said sarcastically.

-I never said I wasn't an impulsive teenager too –Lorena said with a smile, and then her smile grew when a certain pair of twins appeared next to them.

-Hello, beautiful ladies. How are you today? –Fred said- Would you like to join the bet?

-That's rude, George –Hermione scolded at him -. You shouldn't be betting on people that…

-Twenty galleons for Harry –Lorena said.

George's eyes widened.

-You look very sure that he is going to win. Very well, then.

-Ten for me –Abril said, eyeing Lorena.

-What about you, Hermione? –Fred asked smiling.

-I won't bet on my friends –Hermione said dismissively.

Fred shrugged.

-Suit yourself. Krum, maybe? –he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed and looked the other way as Fred and George chuckled and sat next to them.

-I love your hair –Lorena said suddenly to George.

-Thanks. I love it too –he said with a smile.

Lorena snorted amused and then turned to look at the enclosure, where the line of trees hid the champions' tent.

In the main bleachers, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall chat with each other, Hagrid was using the space of three men to seat down, Ludo Bagman beamed in his bright yellow robe, and Rita Skeeter gawked at everything and everyone.

Suddenly a boom was heard and next thing, Cedric Diggory appeared in the enclosure, pale, but smiling.

The students clamored at the Hufflepuff champion as he took his wand out and headed towards the Swedish Short-snout dragon.

The screams of the students shattered the wintery air like breaking glass, and Abril had to cover her ears as Viktor Krum raised his golden egg in the air.

-Mad, that was. Absolutely mad! –Ludo Bagman shouted above the students' yells -. A big applause for the Durmstrang champion. Let's see now our judges' scores.

-Karkaroff 's definitely more repulsive than I had imagined –Lorena commented as she saw his yellowed teeth and greasy hair.

-Hush now, it's Harry's turn! –Hermione said.

A boom sounded, and then, the fourth and youngest of the champions appeared in the enclosure. The students screamed, some encouragingly and some angrily as Harry looked around at the bleachers and the dragon.

The Hungarian Horntail was a crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half-furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon Harry, a monstrous, scaly, black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground.

Then, without wasting more time, Harry raised his wand.

-Accio Firebolt! –he shouted.

Harry was obviously waiting for his broom to arrive, but it seemed the Horntail had other plans. She hurdled forward and thrashed her spiked tail at him. Thanks to his Seeker reflexes, Harry managed to get away from the deadly spikes seconds before they struck the spot where he had been.

The crowd gasped as Harry jumped desperately to a nearby rock, but he was unable to catch his breath before the dragon threw a jet of fire in his direction. He crouched and raised his eyes to the sky in desperation.

-It seems young Mr Potter is having trouble keeping his dragon in line –Bagman said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Hermione, Abril and Lorena were sitting on the edge of their seats, staring intently at Harry, who was now running for dear life across the enclosure, trying to keep his distance from the dragon, who fortunately wasn't moving from her clutch of eggs.

Then a speeding sound was heard over the crowd's noise. Everyone looked up and even Hermione made a sound of relief as Harry's Firebolt hurtled towards him around the edge of the woods, soaring the enclosure and stopping dead in midair beside him, waiting for him to mount.

-I can't believe it! Now that is a master's plan! He has summoned his broom! –Bagman shouted as the crowd made even more noise.

Harry swung his leg over the broom, kicked off from the ground and soared upward, his figure shrinking until he was merely a black spot in the air. He hanged in midair for a moment…

And then he dived.

The screams of the crowd became even louder as Harry, with a new determined expression on his face, flew towards the dragon and pulled out of the dive just in time as the dragon released another jet of fire exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away.

-Great Scott, he can fly! –yelled Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped -. Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes.

Lorena threw a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp and the crowd around them screamed and groaned.

-Oh Merlin, I can't look –Hermione said, covering her eyes and turning her head to the ground, only to turn her gaze at Harry again moments later.

Now he zoomed around the back of the Horntail, but the dragon didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Harry, she was afraid to move too far from them.

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared...

He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer. . . Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now. . . . She shot fire into the air, which he dodged… Her jaws opened wide...

And then she reared, spreading her great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg…

And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, was soaring out over the stands, with the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm.

-Yes! Yes! –Hermione screamed, kicking and clapping madly.

Abril and Lorena hugged each other and jumped exultantly.

-Look at that! -Bagman was yelling-. Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!

-And so the first task has been beaten –Lorena told Abril raising a hand, and both friends high fived.


End file.
